


Le Pouvoir De La Musique Et Du Cœur

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x13, FIx It, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Malec mention only, No season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Après avoir trahi le clan, Simon est dévasté et décide de tout faire pour être pardonné. En tant que musicien dans l’âme, une idée lui vint à l'esprit ... Raphaël et le clan vont-ils lui pardonner?





	Le Pouvoir De La Musique Et Du Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Un énorme merci à ma Tangy chou, mon ami et ma bêta française. Juste Merci!!!!! <3  
> J'ai écrit çet OS avant la diffusion de la saison 2. De toute façon pour moi elle n'existe pas.

La nuit, très dégagée, révélait ses scintillantes étoiles qui se reflétaient sur la ville de Brooklyn. La lune particulièrement brillante ce soir là, illuminait les meubles coûteux mais toujours de très bon goût du grand salon, chaleureux et coloré du Haut Warlock De Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

"Allez Simon il est temps d'arrêter de te morfondre et de sortir de la chambre." Dit Magnus d'un ton las.

Depuis que Simon avait trahi le clan et avait donc été banni de l'hôtel, il était allé vivre chez Magnus, le seul endroit ou il était accepté. Impossible de vivre avec Luke et tous les autres loups-garous, il finirait vite en steak. Ne parlons pas de l'institut, qui méprise tout simplement les Downworlders. Il ne pouvait pas retourner vivre chez sa mère non plus, puisqu'elle ne savait rien de son état, donc il ne restait qu'un seul endroit...Magnus loft.

Simon ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Magnus et alla se rasseoir sur le lit.

"Je ne me morfonds pas!" Cria-t-il.

"Bien sûr." répondit Magnus avec un petit sourire tout en roulant ses yeux.

"Bon d'accord je me morfondais, mais plus maintenant. J'ai trouvé une idée pour que Raphaël me pardonne. "

"Seulement Raphaël?" Dit Magnus en riant.

"Ttt, non auprès du clan aussi, mais j'ai surtout merdé auprès de Raphaël, après tout c'est lui qui a prit le plus soin de moi, avant même que je devienne un vampire et...je...il...". Simon soupira profondément avant de reprendre. "Je veux juste qu'il me pardonne c'est tout. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal. Je voulais juste me rendre utile, pour une fois, juste faire le bien. Il le fallait, on n'avait pas le choix, On a besoin de Jocelyn pour arrêter Valentine et je la considère comme une deuxième maman, surtout depuis que je ne peux plus voir la mienne et..."

"Simon. Stop." Le coupa Magnus. "Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, et même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, je comprends, vous étiez tous désespérés. Avec un peu plus de temps on aurait peut être pu trouver une autre solution, moins drastique, moins dangereuse, mais malheureusement on ne l'avait pas."

Magnus alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Simon et lui releva le menton pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je suis sûr que les membres du clan et Raphaël le comprennent aussi...mais ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Le problème c'est que le fait d'avoir libéré Camille les met tous en danger, elle va absolument vouloir se venger, surtout de Raphaël..."

Simon le regarda avec de la terreur dans ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. "Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger...je...je..." Simon continua de pleurer de plus belle.

"Simon arrête, je le sais, ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Je te promets que l'on va s'occuper de ça. Je vais les aider à arrêter Camille une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. D'accord? Et puis arrête de pleurer tu vas ruiner mes draps." Lui dit Magnus avec un clin d'œil et en riant.

Simon rit un peu et sécha ses larmes avec ses manches."Merci Magnus."

"Mais de rien Sheldon. Bon maintenant tu vas aller boire, te nettoyer un peu et aller te reposer, je sais qu'on est le soir mais je pense que tu as besoin de rattraper tout le sommeil que tu as perdu à te morfondre, crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu me parleras de ton plan demain, Ok?"

"Ok, oui d'accord...". Simon et Magnus se levèrent du lit et sortirent de la chambre. Simon alla boire un verre de sang, tandis que Magnus se posa avec une grâce féline sur le canapé, claqua ses doigts pour faire apparaître un verre de vin dans sa main et alluma la télé pour regarder une énième rediffusion de "Dance Mom". Simon passa devant lui, lui souri et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

 

~

 

Le lendemain soir, et contrairement à la nuit précédente, le ciel était recouvert d'une brume nuageuse, la lune et les étoiles étaient difficiles à voir. Le salon de Magnus n'était donc pas illuminé par la lumière extérieure mais par ses grands lustres provenant sûrement du siècle dernier.

La porte de la chambre créée spécialement pour Simon s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant même sursauter Magnus qui était en train de lire un livre de sort, sûrement pour retrouver Jace.

"Magnus, il faut que tu m'aide." Cria Simon.

Magnus se retourna vers lui. "Sherman, calme toi, tu es complètement fou de crier comme ça. Écoute je suis désolé mais là je n'ai pas le temps, je recherche un énième sort pour retrouver golden boy. Alexander m'a appelé et..."

Simon le coupa et dit avec un sourire en coin. "Ohhhh Alexa...Alec pardon, hm...hm, alors comment il va?"

Magnus plissa les yeux.

"Sérieusement Sasha? Il va comme quelqu'un qui vient de sortir à ses parents, qui ne sait pas où se trouve son parabatai, son frère, et qui en plus reçoit beaucoup de pression par sa propre mère, qui n'apprécie pas que son fils...". Magnus fit les guillemets avec ses mains. "Fréquente un Downworlder, et surtout pas moi."

"OK, désolé d'avoir demandé." Simon fit une pause. "Je vois qu'on a tous nos problèmes..."

Magnus roula ses yeux. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit au même niveau".

"Hm...Non c'est vrai." Simon décida de changer de sujet. "Hey, si tu veux je peux t'aider avec les sorts. Dis moi quel genre de sort tu cherches, comme ça on se partage les livres en deux piles, D'accord?"

Magnus secoua la tête et sourit face à l'excitation de Simon. "Oui on va faire ça, ça va me soulager d'un poids, merci Salomon".

Quelques heures plus tard ils décidèrent d'arrêter, un peu tendus de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé. Magnus partit donc se coucher frustré, tandis que Simon retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer à travailler sur son plan, il lui à même donné un nom, "à la reconquête de Raphaël Santiago...et du reste du clan", venant de la part de Simon ce n'est pas très inventif, mais ça lui plaît et s'est son but donc...pourquoi faire compliqué.

 

~

 

Le soir suivant, la lune et les étoiles avaient évincé les nuages pour reprendre leur place et éclairer de nouveau la ville animée de Brooklyn.

Magnus frappa à la porte de Simon.

"Entre." Répondit Simon d'un ton enjoué.

Magnus entra, et sourit au spectacle devant lui. Simon était assis en tailleur sur le lit, avec sa guitare dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, et des tas de feuilles étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la housse de couette, il y en avait même quelques unes par terre. Il avait l'air extrêmement concentré, il ne vit même pas Magnus quand il entra dans la pièce.

"Tu t'es remis à la musique à ce que je vois."

Simon leva enfin la tête et arbora un large sourire ce qui changea des jours précédent, rendant Magnus des plus heureux. 

"Oui, c'est pour mon plan "à la reconquête de Raphaël Santiago...et du reste du clan". Dit-il apparemment très fier de lui. Son sourire grimpait jusqu’à ses oreilles, et ses yeux était tellement plissés que l'on pouvait presque apercevoir de minuscules pâtes d'oie.

Magnus éclata de rire, les larmes lui montant presque aux yeux. "Tu lui as donné un nom, vraiment Shawn?"

"Bah quoi, c'est très motivant et comme ça on sait de quoi on parle, et l'objectif du plan."

Magnus se calma et alla s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil situé dans l'angle de la pièce en face du lit et à gauche de la porte.

"Hm... alors un musicien, une guitare, un stylo et des feuilles, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que tu comptes faire. Tu vas vraiment écrire une chanson à Raphaël, pardon au clan?" Dit Magnus le sourcil droit levé.

"C'est à peu près la seule chose dans laquelle je suis doué, après me faire enlever et m'attirer des ennuis, donc oui. J'utilise mon seul talent, pour les toucher en pleins cœur, même si ils ne battent plus." Dit Simon avec humour.

"Je trouve ça..." Magnus fit une longue pause puis changea de sujet. "Tu sais que Raphaël joue du piano? Vraiment bien en plus."

"Oh, non je ne savais pas, en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais entendu jouer quand j'étais à l'hôtel. Ça va encore plus m'aider avec le plan non? Entre musicien on se comprend, ça va peut être le toucher encore plus si c'est un domaine qu'il aime."

"Euh...Je ne sais pas si c'est un plus, mais en tout cas, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, sincèrement. Et je serais ravi de pouvoir t'apporter mon aide." Magnus toussa pour essayer de cacher son ricanement et dit. "Mais ce n'est pas un petit peu trop...romantique?"

Si Simon pouvait rougir, il serait aussi rouge que le vernis à ongle que portait souvent Magnus.

"Quoi?...Non...Non...C'est pas...Je...Pourquoi tu dis ça...Tu..." Simon soupira et prit un grand souffle, même si il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. "Je...Raphaël est différent de l'image qu'il renvoie, alors oui bien sûr, il est froid et sarcastique, et un peu dur mais il prend énormément soin de tout les membres du clan, il vérifie toujours si ils se sont bien nourris, si ils vont bien en général, et tout ça avant même de devenir chef. Sous Camille il était déjà comme ça, il les protégeait d'elle. Il est très protecteur, c'est juste dans sa nature d'être comme ça. Il a un cœur énorme. Et même si je n'ai pas pu en profiter longtemps, je suis très heureux d'avoir été transformé sous son règne, parce que sans lui je serais sûrement...Mort." Simon finit d'une voix étranglée et dans un souffle à peine audible.

"Tu l'aimes?" Demanda Magnus avec une voix étonnement basse et profonde. Il était très touché pour son ami de longue date.

"Je, non enfin, je ne sais pas, je pense que le mot est trop fort, c'est trop tôt pour parler d'amour, mais oui il me plaît." Simon soupira et mis sa tête dans ses mains. " C'est la première fois que je suis attiré par un garçon, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur, je suis perdu."

"Hey Simon, ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal d'être perdu, voir confus, mais sache que tu as la chance d'avoir des gens autour de toi qui te soutiendront toujours. Et si tu as des questions, des doutes, n'importes quoi, n'oublie pas que tu vis avec une roue libre bisexuelle." Dit Magnus avec un clin d'œil. Cela fit sourire Simon.

"Ouais je sais merci. J'ai le don d'être attiré par des personnes qui ne voudront jamais de moi, d'abord Clary, qui me voit et ne me verra jamais plus que son meilleur ami, même si maintenant c'est parfaitement bien. Et puis, Raphaël qui est...je ne sais même pas si il est attiré par les garçons, mais de toute manière il me déteste donc…"

"Ok premièrement, il ne te déteste pas il est juste très déçu, ça peut s'arranger avec ton merveilleux plan. Et deuxièmement, je ne peux pas te parler de sa sexualité, il faudra que tu vois ça avec lui, mais ne perds pas espoir, la vie...mort, nous réserve parfois de belles surprises."

"Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que je me morfonde et que j'avance sur mes chansons. Qui aurait cru que tu était de si bon conseil, et surtout si sage". Simon tira la langue à Magnus.

Magnus se leva du fauteuil, alla s'asseoir à côté de Simon et le frappa à l'épaule. "Hey, je suis toujours de très bon conseil... Enfin presque, et je sais être très sage, quand ça concerne des personnes à qui je tiens."

Magnus imita la position de Simon. "Bon alors, tu en es où? Je ne t'aide pas pour les paroles, il faut que ça sorte du cœur, donc il n'y a que toi qui peut les écrire, mais je te fais confiance, si c'est aussi beau que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, ils vont tous craquer. En revanche je peux t'aider pour la musique."

"J'ai déjà commencé à écrire certaines paroles et la musique correspondante, je pense que d'ici demain j'aurai terminé une chanson, je pourrai même aller à l'hôtel demain soir. Oui je suis d'accord pour les paroles. Merci, tu sais jouer d'un instrument?".

"Évidemment, en même temps j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre." Dit Magnus en souriant. "Oui tu pourras y aller dès que tu auras finit une chanson. Bon allez je suis ton cobaye, chante et joue moi ce que tu as déjà écrit."

Simon prit sa guitare, inspira profondément et commença à jouer.

 

~

 

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher pour laisser place à la planète grise, et ses constellations, heureusement démunies de nuages.

"Bon allez j'y vais." Dit Simon, guitare à la main.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi, au cas où?"

"Non ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'ils m'ont formellement interdit de venir à l'hôtel, et qu'ils sont censés me tuer si ils me voient mais… J'ai le sentiment qu'on fond d'eux ils ne le veulent pas vraiment." "Enfin j'espère." Rajouta-t-il en chuchotant pour lui-même.

"Bon ok, mais tu m'appelles si il y a le moindre problème, compris? De toute façon si dans une heure tu n'es pas rentré, je débarque."

Simon se mit à rire, sortit de l'appartement de Magnus, et se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort, non sans une petite boule à l’estomac.

Le loft de Magnus n'étant pas loin de l'hôtel, plus l'utilisation de sa vitesse de vampire, il arriva donc très vite devant son ancienne "maison". Simon s'installa devant l'hôtel, positionna ses mains sur les cordes de sa guitare, prit un très grand souffle et soupira : "Raphaël je suis désolé." Il ferma les yeux, puis d'une voix tremblotante il commença à chanter.

 

 

I'm telling you

I softly whisper

Tonight tonight

You are my angel

 

I love you

We will become one

Tonight tonight

I just say...

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

Simon était tellement absorbé dans sa chanson, qu'il ne remarqua pas tous les membres du clan, ainsi que Raphaël rassemblés sur le toit de l'hôtel, le regardant intensément. Évidemment, ils l'avaient tous sentit avant qu'il ne commence à chanter, mais il voulait voir ce qu'il allait faire, et ils ne furent pas déçus.

 

 

I don't need a reason

I just want you baby

Alright alright

Day after day

 

We still have a long journey ahead

Please always, always,

until death, stay with me

We carry on...

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

Tout les membres du clan se regardaient et hochaient la tête. Il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous d'accords : pardonner Simon. Leurs petit rayon de soleil leurs manquait.

 

 

Wherever you are, I never make you cry

Wherever you are, I never say goodbye

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

Soudain Raphaël redescendit du toit, Lily essaya de l'arrêter, mais il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit, le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Raphaël descendit jusqu’à la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. La porte se trouvant juste en face de Simon. Il écoutait attentivement les paroles et la voix mélodieuses de Simon, un petit sourire se formant sur son beau visage. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et se faufila à travers elle, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Simon. Il se posa contre le mur et attendit que le vampire finisse sa chanson.

 

 

To us, the day we met is the day

we should commemorate the most.

Then, this day called "today" is the day

we should commemorate the second most.

 

 

Someone I can love from my heart.

Someone I love from my heart.

In the center of my love,

you, my heart, are there.

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

 Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

Simon finit sa chanson, baissa la tête et rouvrit les yeux, ce qui l'empêcha de voir Raphaël s'approchant à petit pas vers lui.

Soudain, des applaudissements et des acclamations venant d'en haut explosèrent. Simon releva vite la tête et aperçu les membres du clan sifflant et criant leur admiration dans sa direction. Mais même s'il était très heureux de leur réaction et retrouvait espoir, Simon s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un, la personne la plus importante...Raphaël. Il rabaissât la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, Raphaël en avait profité pour continuer de se rapprocher de Simon jusqu'a être à un petit mètre de lui.

Simon vit des chaussures, des chaussures de costumes sûrement très coûteuses et très élégantes, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne, celle qu'il voulait absolument voir. Il était terrifié et n'osait pas relever la tête.

Raphaël qui sentit sa peur, posa son doigt sous le menton de Simon et lui fit relever le regard.

"Simon, regarde-moi." Dit Raphaël d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Simon obéit et regarda enfin Raphaël dans les yeux. Il crut voir de la tendresse, de la tristesse, voire même de l'amour, mais il pensa que c'était son imagination. En revanche son sourire était réel, Raphaël lui souriait, un vrai sourire sincère.

"Raphaël, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal à tous, mais ce n’était vraiment pas mon intention, je voulais juste aider la mère de ma meilleure amie, que je considère moi même comme une deuxième maman, et c'était la seule personne qui pouvait nous aider avec Valentine et..." Simon fut soudain coupé par les lèvres de Raphaël. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais répondit très rapidement au baiser en enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit et rapprocha son corps de celui ci. Ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues se chevauchant l'une après l'autre, se battant pour la domination. Simon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne plus avoir besoin de respirer. Ils finirent quand même par se séparer, Simon ne sachant pas combien de temps le baiser avait duré et voulant déjà recommencer. Raphaël recula et regarda Simon dans les yeux avec un sourire timide. Simon lui sourit en retour.

Les acclamations et applaudissement continuaient, se rajoutaient en plus des sifflements. Tandis que Simon rigola et leva un pouce en l'air dans leur direction, Raphaël, lui, secoua la tête et roula les yeux et dit à Simon. " _Idiota_."

Il se retourna ensuite vers le clan et leur cria d'un ton amusé. "Bon ça suffit, le spectacle est terminé, retournez à l'intérieur."

"Ouhhhhh." Le clan le huât, mais finit par rentrer sans trop grogner de déception.

Simon et Raphaël se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre toujours avec de doux sourires. Simon avait gardé ses bras autour de la taille de Raphaël.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné?" Demanda Simon avec de grands yeux suppliant.

" _Dios mio, idiota_. Tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé si tu ne l'étais pas, _mi estúpido el sol_."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas l'espagnol, mais je suppose que c'est quelque chose de gentil."

Raphaël rit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux bruns, doux et désordonnés et l'autre à la base de sa nuque, jouant avec les petits cheveux courts. "Hm, oui et non, _mi pequeño bebé vampiro_." lui répondit Raphaël d'un ton taquin, avant de plonger ses lèvres avec passions sur celles de Simon qui s'empressa d'y répondre. Ils gémirent tout les deux, ce qui les fit sourirent.

Ils se séparèrent toujours souriant, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

"Allez viens, rentrons à la maison bébé." Raphaël s'éloigna de Simon, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'hôtel.

"Attends." Raphaël se stoppa net et se retourna vers lui. "Je dois appeler Magnus pour lui dire que je suis bien vivant, sinon il va venir jusqu'ici."

Raphaël roula des yeux et dit. "Laisse je vais lui téléphoner moi même."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oh oui. Vas dans ta chambre bébé, je te rejoins." Dit Raphaël. Simon rougi et couru dans sa chambre.

Raphaël se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il secoua la tête, rougi et appela Magnus.

"Raphaël??? Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelle, Simon va bien, vous l'avez pas tué, oh non c'est pas vrai, mais je pensais que tu l'ai..." "MAGNUS" Coupa Raphaël en criant. "Il va bien, très bien même, il est dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs je dois aller le rejoindre.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, donc ça s'est plus que bien passé, ahah, amusez vous bien alors, tu veux que je vienne insonoriser sa chambre?" Dit Magnus en rigolant.

"Grr. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je continue à être ami avec toi. Non merci, je...c'est pas pour ça que je le rejoins dans sa chambre...On a quand même besoin de parler."

"Parce que au fond tu m'adore. Pfiou tu n'es pas drôle Raphaël. Rappelle-moi si tu changes d'avis, ça serait moins gênant pour les membres du clan. Les pauvres... Entendre leur chef et leur bébé faire des cochonneries..." Plus de bruit.

"Raphaël." Pas de réponse. "Raphaël." Toujours pas de réponse. "Oh le petit bougre il a raccroché. Bonne chance Raphaël." Rit Magnus.

 

~

 

Dans la chambre de Simon, celui-ci s'était assit en tailleur sur son lit. Son lit, oui il pouvait le rappeler comme cela maintenant, lui avait manqué, comme le clan, comme Raphaël. Tout lui avait manqué dans cet hôtel. Il se promit de ne jamais re trahir son clan, sa famille, sa vie.

Simon fut sortit de ses pensées par trois petits coup à la porte.

"Entrez". Raphaël entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'avança un peu vers le lit, mais s'arrêta, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda intensément Simon.

"Alors euh...je suppose que tu veux parler." Simon dit d'une petite voix. L'intensité du regard de Raphaël lui ayant fait perdre toute confiance.

Mais contre toute attente Raphaël lui répondit que non, il ne voulait pas parler, pas se soir, qu'ils pouvaient parler demain. Parce que ce soir ils voulaient juste profiter du retour de son bébé.

Raphaël alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Simon et le prit dans ses bras. En retour, Simon, soulagé, le serra très fort contre lui, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur.

Ce soir là ils ne firent pas l'amour, c'était encore trop tôt. Mais ils s'embrassèrent, se câlinèrent, s'enlacèrent toute la nuit, pour enfin dans la mâtinée, au lever du soleil s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un dernier baiser, et une promesse d'un lendemain, d'une vie, d'un monde, d'une éternité à deux.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Venez discuter avec moi sur [My tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (si vous voulez^^) de Saphaël, Malec, Evak, Bughead, ONE OK ROCK

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai jamais lu les livres donc je me base uniquement sur la série "Shadowhunters".  
> Ceci est ma toute première fic, de toute ma vie.
> 
> Paroles : ONE OK ROCK – Wherever You Are
> 
> Traduction mot espagnol :  
> Dios mío = mon dieu  
> mi estúpido el sol = mon stupide soleil  
> mi pequeño bebé vampiro = mon petit bébé vampire


End file.
